


Set Your Hope on Fire

by netweight



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Sex Magic, Threesome, community:writercon100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True heroes to seal a seal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Your Hope on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writercon's Blue Light Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Title borrowed with permission from Regala Electra.

She has them hot-blooded now, human skin marred. The hand of an angel, the lightning strike of a monster. Different apocalypse, still one mission. True heroes to seal a seal, flesh freely given. Freely taken. She trails fingers down a shoulder, traces kisses over a forehead, seals her mouth to the marks of power. Binding bodies and binding worlds, affirmation of life by those who returned from beyond. Skin to skin and heart to heart, pulling nearer, the shiver of magic, the knowledge of pleasure, and they soar in mirrored stares set ablaze.

Their eyes are the color of hope.


End file.
